facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Brno
"Brno is the quiet, sleepy little backwater of Aels. Everything moves much slower, and it gives the visitor a great chance to relax and get away from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the continent." extract from the introduction of The Lonely Planet Guide: Brno Brno is a country still split in two, with two seperate governments. On Vinohrady Island is the Benevolent Dictatorship of Birtish Brno (also known as Vinohrady Island). On the mainland is the Republic Constitutional Monarchy of Brno (also known as Continental Brno). When united, the country was previously the Colonial Territory of Brno as a possession of the United Birtish Territories on Aels. Before that it was known as the Kingdom of Brno. History Brno was settled in the between the IX and XIII century by Vikings of Danemark (meanwhile Anicka was settled mostly by vikings of Norway, I think, and you know these two compited against each other). During centuries, Brno have been more or less a peaceful, independent kingdom, in their relation to MOST of their neighboars: the exception is Anicka: even being close ethnically, and that both received latelly settlers of other nations (Brno dutch and some Barnopean-English, and Anicka irish) they have been allways had each other throat... Brno is christian, and during the religion wars, they (mostly) became protestants (mostly lutherans, some calvinists), and this bringed some problems with their relation to the catholics colonists of England in the east (latter arvernia) and the anglican Barnopean... After a small serie of religion wars, Brno continued with their peaceful history, farming, fishing and trading... except when against Anicka. The perpetual rivalry continuated, and the last open and direct confrontation was in 1937. ... Leer más However, When the Hartlóva dinasty finally ended, and before the British take Brno, the Anickan Defensive Force take the oportunity, and occuped most of the long disputed territories (even ocupyng for a time Vinohrady, the capitol) When the last Queen of the Hartlóva of the Kingdom of Brno died without immediate heir, it was discovered that Great Khan James Wilkinson II of the United Birtish Territories was the closest heir. He was duely coronated King James of Brno. His reign lasted all of two weeks, whereupon, following a referendum taken amongst the Brnoan people, it was decided that it would become a Colonial Territory. Former Consul, Senator John Mayen was named the first Governer of Brno, and to date, remains its only Governer. Alongside him, Commander Wilkasenn was also given a position of power in the new regime. For several years, the regime worked reasonably well, although after this brief period of peace, several rebel movements appeared, notably Freedom for Brno, led by Marcus Ver and Brno for Brnoans, led by Harsa Gorbavech. A swift and efficient campaign was waged against these two groups, pushing them back, and ensuring Birtish rule over the country. This was however, spectacularly broken upon the death of the Great Khan. Shortly following his unexpected death, the UBT descended into anarchy, and Brno was forgotten, leaving the Governer to tread an extremely careful and dangerous path alone. In June 2044, Governer John Mayen withdrew the Birtish Cohort's from the Brnoan mainland in order to mantain martial law in Vinohrady. This was a golden opportunity for the two rebel groups, who moved quickly to expand their area's of influence down from the hills to seize control of larger population centres. At the same time, peace-keeping forces from Puro Pan Republik, Great Grammar and Spelling and Anicka entered the country. The five armies were caught up in a mad rush to secure as much territory as possible. PPR secured the far south, using Holstbrno as their base of operations. GGAS secured the central region, using Brnontoft as their centre, whilst the Anickan's only secured the far north, taking the major city of Kristofhardy. Freedom for Brno, boxed in by PPR and GGAS struggled to take land, only securing small towns, and Kharos became their headquarters out of convenience. Brno for Brnoan's did much better, taking the major population centres of Uslar and Kotenhavn. During this land-grab, the Birtish were undergoing a major fortification process, covering the shoreline of Vinohrady Island with gun implacements, building bunkers at all likely landing points, and greatly increasing naval patrols in the straights. By early 2045, an impasse was reached. This impasse was eventually broken only by intense discussions, mediated by the foreigners, which eventually led to the foundation of the Republic of Brno, and an agreement that free and fair elections would be held across the country. Seven candidates, each representing a newly formed political party, would contest the elections that eventually saw Gorbavech elected as the first President of the Republic of Brno. Following his election, Gorbavech announced he would be forming a Senate comprised of 725 senators, each representing a ward. 150 of these Senators were to come from Vinohrady Island, and so Gorbavech stated that he deemed the island to be part of the new Republic, although Governer Mayen denied this and refused to allow the elections to go ahead. Also to be formed was Council, made up of 50 aristocrats, elected solely by fellow aristocrats. The rest of the constitution has yet to be decided, including the future of the CBAR. However, this entire system collapsed when PPR claimed Brnovenia as their land, and Marcus Ver was put on trial for treason. After being cleared of charges, Marcus and his brother Antony marched on Kotenhavn, forcing the President to flee. Brno was then divided into four regions, whose final future is yet to be decided. Three of the four regions reunited under President Phine, forming in due course the Republic Constitutional Monarchy of Brno (Continental Brno), with the exception of Brnovenia which became a holding of Puropan Republik. Meanwhile, Vinohrady Island reformed its government, changing itself to become the Benevolent Dictatorship of Birtish Brno. In 2049, Lord Wilhelm Farakarov of Vaalborg was crowned King of All Brno, with his rule being recognised in Continental Brno, Birtish Brno and Brnovenia, despite the seperate governments of these regions. Pressure also mounted on Phine to host elections for a new President, which took place in September 2049. Antony Holmeson of the Democratic Party of Brno was returned as the new President in the final round of voting. Former President Phine announced his retirement from politics, and the Grammarian Prime Minister declared a full withdrawal of Grammarian troops within 3 years. Governments of Brno Benevolent Dictatorship of Birtish Brno: Dictator: Havelock Grachsenn All terms below 2053-2058 Senate Speaker: Chieftan Hawq (HBP) Senate Seats: *All Brnoan Collective: 1 Seat *Birtish Polpa Partiey (Birtish People's Party): 8 Seats *Brnoan Unity Movement: 19 Seats *Christian Party: 3 Seats *Democratic Party of Brno: 19 Seats *Green Liberal Alliance of Brno: 4 Seats *Hset Benevlq Partiey (Benevolent Honour Party): 65 Seats *Liberal Democrat Party: 47 Seats *National Unionist Party of Brno: 33 Seats *Royalist Revival Movement: 1 Seat Republic Constitutional Monarchy of Brno: Monarch: '''King Wilhelm II the Protector '''All terms below 2054-2059 President: '''Antony Holmeson (Democratic Party of Brno) '''Vice-President: '''Nicolas Vine (Democratic Party of Brno) '''Senate Seats: *All Brnoan Collective - 9 Seats *Birtis Polpa Partiey (Birtish People's Party) - 28 Seats *Brnoan Unity Movement - 104 Seats *Christian Party - 19 Seats *Democratic Party of Brno - 125 Seats *Green Liberal Alliance of Brno - 30 Seats *National Party of Brno - 14 Seats *National Unionist Party of Brno - 121 Seats Population of Brno Total Population (2048): '''70,123,000 Birtish Brno: Population: 21,738,000 Ethnic Composition: Brnoan: 56.8% Birtish: 37.5% (excludes soldiers) Grammarian: 1.0% Puropanian: 0.7% Ravinian: 1.2% Anickan: 0.9% Arvernian: 0.6% Other: 1.3% Northern Brno: '''Population: 19,634,000 Ethnic Composition: Brnoan: 74.8% Birtish: 7.3% Brnickan: 11.2% Grammarian: 0.3% Puropanian: 0.4% Ravinian: 1.1% Anickan: 1.9% Arvernian: 0.8% Other: 2.2% Central Brno: Population: 16,830,000 Ethnic Composition: Brnoan: 80.9% Birtish: 5.1% Grammarian: 10.0% (excludes soldiers) Puropanian: 0.8% Ravinian: 1.0% Anickan: 0.2% Arvernian: 0.4% Other: 1.6% South Brno: Population: 11,921,000 Ethnic Composition: Brnoan: 90.1% Birtish: 3.3% Grammarian: 0.3% Puropanian: 4.2% Ravinian: 0.4% Anickan: 0.2% Arvernian: 0.5% Other: 1.0% Political Leaders in Central Brno (Central Brno Autonomous Region CBAR) 2045. The Grammarian Peace Keeping Force (GPKF) Lt Gen Even Spacing; Col Amphibrache Spine; Brigadier Illuminato Codex; Admiral Present Tense Regional Councils, all founded in 2045, with the exception of Elbisseccani, founded in 2047 Ztraer Council Consul: Avenel Varr Governor: Sir David Broczicz Nahash Council Consul: Ivan Streitisch Governor: Sir Embro Derry Brnontoft Council Consul: Alborel Versine Senate President: Braidly Phine Lord Mayor of Brnontoft and Regent of CBAR: Lady Amaranth Oxymel Ztrekret Council Consul: Perez Upharsin Governor: Sir Mene Tekel Abrnos council Consul: Sir Paragon Ficzcz Governor: Sir Paul Philipson Eskerj Council Consul: Sir Nicholas Patrovitch Governor: Sir Gordo Gorbavech Elbissecani Council Consul: Bruno Sine, Governor: Lady Asphodel Cure. The Aristocracy Current leaders of the aristocratic families are Lord Paul Philipson, father of Philip (Assassinated) and Paul Lady Amaranth Oxymel (she of the fabulous Carraghean diamonds), Sir Paragon Ficzcz (lady Amaranth's father and Consul of Abrnos) Sir Nicholas Patrovitch, Consul of Eskerj. Sir Mene Tekel of Ztrekret Upfield Sir Embro Derry of Nahash (another Aristocrat who traces his ancestry to Ireland) Lady Amaranth, a very determined and forceful woman, has a son, Patrick, but he's not yet 18; Paragon is 65 years old and Nicholas Patrovitch is dominated by his wife, who is very much influenced by a rather sinister monk called Disputin. Of the other Consuls, Avenel Varr (Ztraer) is distantly related to Marcus Ver; Ivan Streitisch is a throughly reliable, dependable and good man with an efficient bodyguard. Perez Upharsin I don't know very well, but my neighbours know a man who worked for him and they say he's okay. (Agua Caliente) The Flag of the Central Brno Autonomous Region Adopted by unanimous decision of the Senate in 2045, the flag has four vertical sections and two symbols. The first section represents the sea. This royal blue area shows the CBAR is bounded on the East by the sea. The second section is dark green, representing the dark pine forests which grow in the mountains. The third section is light green and shows that the economy of CBAR is largely rural, consisting of cultivated fields and pastures The fourth section is light blue and declares that CBAR is free under the sky to determine her own future. On the second section is a white flying dog. This symbol represents the people of CBAR and their aspirations to nationhood. On the third section is a red flying dog. This is the emblem of the Oxymel family. The two dogs are seated and face each other calmly and peacefully. On 14th July 2049, this became the provisional flag of the Republic of Brno when the Senate of North Brno voted to unite with the other two Continental Regions which had already united when faced with the threat of Puropanian attack or domination. Category:Continent of Aels Category:The Nations Category:UBT